


Pictures

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: When you were 16 you got a letter, just like everyone else did. A picture of your soulmate in the future.





	Pictures

When you were 16 you got a letter, just like everyone else did. A picture of your soulmate in the future. When you opened it, there was a man with a wide smile and large glasses. He was a bit older than you, which meant you would probably have to wait a while to find him. You didn’t care. You put the picture in a sleeve and then in your binder so you could carry it everywhere with you. It felt like, even though you weren’t together, he was always with you.

Michael had received his picture 6 years before on his 16th birthday. He loved everything about you. The second he opened it he showed it to Jeremy. “Wow, look at my soulmate, she’s hot.” He didn’t know how old you were then, but in the picture, you looked like you were in your twenties. He figured it would just be a few more years until he got to meet you. He framed his picture and put it beside his bed so you were never too far away from him.

Years later, you were 23 and lived in a tiny apartment in the city. You liked your roommate, hated your job and were just out of university. The picture of Michael was now firmly held in place on your bedroom wall next to a collage with pictures of people you actually knew. You hadn’t gotten to find out his name, but you’d assigned one to him. “Good morning, Cyrus.” You said every morning when you got up.

Michael on the other hand, was almost 29 and lived in a big apartment with Jeremy and his soulmate. He worked as a video game designer and loved absolutely everything about his life. Well, almost everything. It had been over 12 years since he received the picture of you. He put it in a box a long time ago, figuring something must have happened to you. He was close to 30, he figured the time to meet you had passed.

It was an April morning, when you ran out of your apartment and forgot your keys. Luckily, you remembered your umbrella, because it was pouring. You hadn’t noticed your keys were missing your keys until after work, so your roommate was gone. You sat in a diner across the street from apartment, waiting for him to get home. That’s when he walked in. Your soulmate standing all of 5’11 and looking more amazing in person than he ever had in the picture.

Michael didn’t notice you when he first walked in. He was too focused on getting coffee to warm him up. The coffee spot near his apartment was shut down because their pipes burst and he needed his fix quickly. This was the only spot he found that wasn’t crowded. So, he walked up to the counter. He ordered his usual, praying that the spot made it. When he turned around you were standing behind him. “Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” You had pictured how this would happen a million different times, but never once was it like this. You always thought you’d look glamorous and put together, not tired and wet. “You’re my soulmate.” You smiled. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“It seems I am.” He smiled back at you. His coffee was finished, so he followed you back to your table. “I’m Michael. Michael Mell.” That was way different than the name you gave him, but it suited him. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.” As soon as it passed your lips he thought it was the most perfect thing anyone had ever said. You two said there talking for two hours until your roommate came with his key. Then you brought him up to your apartment and showed him around. He loved the collage you made.


End file.
